The one that got away
by CaroHerrera
Summary: Más que nada prometo siempre amarte después incluso que el ultimo latido de tu corazón se escuche, te amo... 10 años han pasado desde que la vida me quito al hombre que mas he amado Jacob Black.


Este es mi primer songfic, espero que les encante y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la canción es de Katy Perry yo solo delirio un poco(:.

* * *

><p><strong>The one that got away<strong>

Hoy se cumple 10 años del día en que la vida me quito lo más preciado que tenia.

-Hola cielo ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? – me pregunto mi ahora esposo.

-Muy bien Ed, ¿Cómo se portaron las niñas? – al menos algo me había dejado, un recuerdo de que yo siempre perteneceré a el –Dime que Cathleen no estuvo molestando a Nessie.

- No hoy Cat fue todo un angelito no ha dejado su cuaderno de dibujos, creo que tiene cierta afición con los ángeles – dijo con su media sonrisa.

- Ángeles – dije casi en su susurro y corrí a ver a mi pequeña tal como lo dijo, estaba dibujando ángeles, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas cuando vi que al pie de uno de los ángeles decía ¨Papá¨

**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<strong>

_Recuerdo como nos conocimos aquel verano, yo paseaba por la Push no entendía la fascinación de los chicos de la escuela por esta playa había más bonitas en California. Y entonces lo vi iba caminando con un montón de chicos, su piel cobriza, unos músculos bien marcados, su sonrisa blanca, labios carnosos, cabello negro azabache y ojos oscuros pero profundos, totalmente majestuoso, simplemente hermoso y de repente sus ojos se encontraron con mis ojos y sonrió acercándose lentamente_.

_-Hola no te había visto por aquí, eres nueva._

_-Hola –dije con una diminuta sonrisa- algo así vivo en Forks con mi padre hace aproximadamente un año solo que nunca había venido por aquí._

_- ¿Y que tal tu primera vez en la Push, no te decepciono? – su sonrisa era preciosa y esos ojos parecían llegar a tocar tu alma._

_- No, fue mucho más de lo que esperaba – y era así nunca espere encontrarme con un adonis como él._

_-A propósito son Jacob, Jake para ti- dijo deslumbrándome de nuevo con su sonrisa._

_-Soy Isabella pero dime Bella por favor – sonreí yo también. _

_- Bella, le haces honor a tu nombre – dijo tocando suavemente mi mejilla._

_-Gracias – dije claramente sonrojada mientras miles de descargas eléctricas se sentían justo donde tocaba su mano._

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo mi preocupado esposo.

-Si no es nada – subí lentamente al cuarto.

Las lagrimas caían y caían sin tener piedad de mi y los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

**Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<strong>

_Llevábamos 1 año saliendo juntos y todo era tan perfecto no hay mejor palabra que describiera como era estar con el parecía que estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro como dos piezas de rompecabezas, pasábamos horas acostados en el techo de mi casa tomados de la mano viendo las estrellas y empezamos con nuestros desvaríos de como seria nuestra vida juntos, dónde viviríamos, si el seguiría pintando y dibujando y si yo al fin tendría el valor de grabar mi propio disco o dedicarme de lleno a la fotografía, si pensábamos casarnos y cuántos hijos queríamos tener, siempre diferíamos en eso yo quería un niño idéntico a el, me hacia tanta ilusión un pequeño Jake y el quería una niña de tez clara, ojos y cabello idéntico a el, juraba que era la combinación perfecta de los dos, ojala pudiera ver que su deseo de tener una hija se había hecho realidad. El me hacia completamente feliz cada segundo de mi vida, estando a su lado todo parecía encajar perfectamente en su lugar, estar juntos era tan fácil como respirar._

-Oh cariño – decía Edward mientras se decidía entre acercarse a consolarme o darme espacio.

- Necesito estar sola Edward – dije por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo cariño, llevare a las niñas al parque te amo – dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Gracias – dije tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

**In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<strong>

Nunca le conté sobre mi vida con él, atesoraba tanto los momentos felices, los recuerdos que tenia con el, no quería compartirlo con nadie, Edward tan buen hombre me acepto a pesar de tener el corazón roto y ser madre soltera, nunca me presiono para saber acerca del padre de la pequeña, solo me consolaba, nunca me pregunto porque a veces me dormía cansada de tanto llorar o porque algunos días del año quería estar completamente sola o con Cathleen acurrucada en mis brazos todo el día, que usualmente en esos días se celebraba su cumpleaños o el aniversario de su muerte.

Sé que sonaba tan egoísta como podía descuidar a mis pequeñas solo porque su recuerdo volvía intensamente esos días, pero Ed no me lo reprochaba siempre era un hombre tan comprensivo, nunca entendí como fue que el se enamoro de mi o cómo fue que acepto una vida conmigo a sabiendas que no lo amaba, lo quería, lo respetaba, lo apreciaba demasiado pero no lo amaba nunca iba a volver a amar a un hombre como lo había amado a él. Edward hacia que el hueco en mi corazón me diera paz algunos dia, que no terminara de derrumbarme, me había ayudado tanto a criar a Cathleen la quería como si fuera su propia hija que bueno, le concedí tener un bebe con el, otra hermosa nena Renesmee que el le había puesto el mote de Nessie.

**In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**

Marque un número que me sabía de memoria su número, todavía conservaba el mensaje que dejo en la contestadora, espere mientras sonaba y ahí estaba su voz, a veces me torturaba de sobremanera escuchar su voz, a veces me hacia llevar el día mejor y algunas veces me dormía escuchándolo una y otra vez.

-Hola, hablas al número de Jake, en este momento no me encuentro deja el mensaje después del tono, si eres Bells, te amo pequeña no lo olvides – decía la contestadora.

Se vino a mi mente ese día cuando grabo el mensaje.

_-Jake ya no seas tonto, no lo pienses tanto, es solo el mensaje de la contestadora, no tienes que recitar el himno nacional, ni tu testamento cariño – dije viendo como el se frustraba mas y mas después de por lo menos 30 intentos en vano del mensaje._

_- Es que quiero que se escuche bien – dijo Jake haciendo un mohín e ideando otra cosa que decir para que el mensaje sonora "bien"._

_- Porque no pruebas, ammm, hola hablas al número de Jake en este momento no me encuentro, deja el mensaje después del tono – dije tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras le masajeaba los hombros para que se relajara._

_- Perfecto – dijo el apretando el botón de grabar – Hola, hablas al número de Jake, en este momento no me encuentro deja el mensaje después del tono – enmarque una sonrisa por fin se acababa la tortura del mensaje de la contestadora y el decidió darle su toque al mensaje – Si eres Bells, te amo pequeña – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos – no lo olvides – con una sonrisa en su boca y apretando el botón para que se quedara ese mensaje._

_- Yo también te amo – dije besando sus labios._

**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<strong>

_-Bells - dijo el separándose lentamente de mi e hincándose sobre una rodilla , mientras sacaba una caja pequeña de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo, estaba asombrada no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas de felicidad al saber que estaba pasando - ¿Quieres casar conmigo, Isabella Marie Swan?, ¿quieres ser mía por el resto de nuestras vidas?- abrió la pequeña cajita para mostrarme el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio de dos pequeños zafiros y tenia una pequeña inscripción dentro del anillo donde rezaba la frase "Para siempre y por siempre B&J"_

_-si….si…SI! – grite abalanzándome sobre él, me coloco lentamente el anillo en el dedo anular._

_- Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, uno nunca puede predecir o saber que pasara mañana así que mientras este a tu lado todos mis días serán perfectos, aunque el cielo este nublado habrá sol en mi vida porque tú la iluminas, cuando haga frio se que el calor de tu corazón me abrazara y cuando este triste sé que callaras mis sollozos con tus besos y limpiaras mis lagrimas con tus suaves manos para reconfortarme entre tu pecho, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, encontrarte fue como un rayo de sol en un día nublado, te amo, te amo, te amo y prometo darte todo lo que pueda para que seas feliz, mi Bella – dijo acunando mi rostro y besándome los labios._

_- Jake no sabes que feliz me haces no necesito nada para ser feliz, solo a ti, te amo – estaba tan feliz, mi Jake me había propuesto matrimonio, Isabella Black, Bella Black, señora Black todo eso sonaba tan bien._

**Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<strong>

_Mis amigos estaban encantados con la noticia, mi padre lo adoraba y mi madre aunque no lo conocía bien había quedado fascinada con el por ser tan cortes y caballeroso, el padre de Jake estaba tan feliz por nosotros y a pesar de que la mamá de Jake estaba en el cielo, su padre nos dijo que estaría más que dichosa al saberlo y así empezaron los preparativos para la boda y aunque queríamos algo sencillo tipo capilla de las Vegas, nuestros padres decidieron que sería en la Push justo el lugar donde nos habíamos conocido por primera vez, querían que todo fuera hermoso pues Jacob el único hijo varón de Billy Black se casaba conmigo Isabella hija única de René Dwyer y Charle Swan._

_La boda iba a ser 6 meses después de que Jake le pidió oficialmente la mano a mi padre, el 24 de enero, Angela mi mejor amiga estaba organizando la boda y me había dicho que dejara todo en sus manos que no me preocupara de nada, así que decidimos tomar la luna de miel antes porque dos días después de la boda reanudaban nuestras clases en la universidad, yo con 20 años y el con 21 íbamos en camino a unir nuestras vidas para siempre._

-Para siempre – esas palabras apenas salían como un susurro de mi boca mientras tocaba el hermoso anillo que descansaba en una cadena de oro alrededor de mi cuello.

_Ya que queríamos ahorrar para nuestra vida de casados, decidimos no ir muy lejos en nuestra luna de miel, fuimos a Seattle y nos alojamos en "Inn at the Market" ubicado literalmente en el mercado, desde el hermoso hotel teníamos diferentes y maravillosas vistas al mercado, a la ciudad y a la Bahía Elliot fue mágico, el día que llegamos estábamos exhaustos por el viaje en carro de 4 horas más los intervalos para descansar y estirar las piernas que ni bien entramos a la habitación tiramos las maletas y nos aventamos en la cama para dormir una siesta, al día siguiente recorrimos el lugar, fuimos al mercado a curiosear y en la noche salimos a un bar cercano para bailar, estando con él todo era maravilloso, después de unas copas y unos cuantos bailes regresamos a nuestra habitación riendo y bromeando._

**But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<strong>

-_Shh! Bells vas a levantar a los demás huéspedes – dijo entre risas Jake._

_-jajajaja mira quién habla, si el más ruidoso de aquí eres tu – dije señalándolo y trastabillando. _

_Entramos a la habitación tomados de las manos, cerró la puerta y me recargo en ella para besarme suavemente en los labios, tomando mi cintura con sus manos, rodee su cuello con mis manos hasta hundirlas en su espeso cabello para acercarlo más a mí, el beso se volvió más pasional queríamos sentirnos mas y mas cerca así que enrede mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de su cadera, camino conmigo a cuestas hasta llegar al borde de la cama, donde me recostó suavemente como su me tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, estaba nerviosa, emocionada y ansiosa era mi primera vez y no podía ser más especial al compartirla con el hombre que amaba, lentamente fueron desapareciendo las prendas de ambos, hasta que quedamos completamente desnudos viéndonos a los ojos, con cariño, con pasión, con confianza, con amor, fue magia pura, fue asombroso, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo explorándolo, conociéndolo, haciéndolo suyo, a partir de esa noche fui total y completamente de él._

-Jake, mi Jake te extraño tanto – todos los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente, él fue el hombre de mi vida.

En un ataque por aferrarme al pasado saque una caja que guardaba debajo de la cama y la abrí, estaba llena de cartas de él para mi, siempre tan detallista queriendo sorprenderme en cada momento, algunas rosas marchitas entre hojas de papel que él me había regalado, fotos juntos de la luna de miel, caminando en la playa, en su casa, en la mía, en nuestro pequeño pedazo de bosque de la reserva, un pequeño lobo de peluche que se había ganado para mí en la feria y mi libro favorito envuelto en periódico "Cumbres borrascosas" la versión que él me regalo con una dedicatoria en la primera pagina.

"De Jake para Bella, se que te encanta leer amor, gracias a tu madre supe que este era tu libro favorito así que busque una de las versiones más antiguas, se cuanto las aprecias, todo tuyo para que disfrutes en tus tiempos libres, te amo mi Bella futura señora de Black"

Y debajo de todo ese tumulto encontré una hoja vieja y arrugada ya varias veces, los votos matrimoniales, los que con tanta devoción había escrito para él, para el día de la boda, el más triste de todos, el día que lo había perdido.

**In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**

_Estaba vestida con mi hermoso vestido de novia, recordando según las tradiciones lo que tenía que llevar, algo azul, algo viejo, algo nuevo y algo prestado, hacia el inventario en mi mente, el vestido la hermosa pieza nueva, el velo redecorado de mi abuela la pieza vieja, el fino brazalete de oro perteneciente a mi cuñada felizmente casada con dos retoños la pieza prestada y la liga azul en mi pierna la pieza azul, tenía todo ya estaba lista para caminar hacia el altar y pasar a ser la señora Black, esperaba ansiosa viendo cada 5 segundos el reloj colgado enfrente._

_Mi madre trataba de tranquilizarme – Bella cariño, estate quieta, empezaras a sudar y el maquillaje se te va a correr, por favor- y aunque no tenia mejores excusas, yo trataba de hacerle caso, pero no podía, había algo que me molestaba un pequeño presentimiento, era algo que no me dejaba tranquila, de verdad me tenia alterada._

_De pronto el celular de mi madre sonó haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos._

_-Bueno, .. si habla René – parecía desconcertada, escuchando lo que decían al otro lado de la línea. _

_- Como, no.., no.., espero no, no puede ser – recuerdo como su cara se descompuso totalmente._

_-Ma, mamá, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué está sucediendo? – en mi cabeza me decía, "todo está bien, tranquilízate, no pasa nada"_

_- Cariño – se volteo a verme con lagrimas en los ojos – Jake… Jacob- trataba de hablarme entre sollozos._

_- Mamá dime .. dímelo por favor – el alama se me fue a los pies, porque estaba hablando de Jake, que tenía que le pasaba._

_- Esta..esta… muerto – dijo abrazandome._

_- no…No…NO! No puede ser, esto … esto no está pasando, no, no, no no está pasando – y de repente vi todo negro, no recuerdo exactamente que paso los días siguientes, recuerdo despertar en la casa de mi papá, en mi cama, todo me daba vueltas y las imágenes de mi mama diciéndome que Jake estaba muerto golpearon mi mente y grite y llore desesperadamente, no quería creer que estaba pasando, ni que era cierto que el amor de mi vida muriera._

**All this money can't buy me a time machine  
>Can't replace you with a million rings<br>I should've told you what you meant to me  
>'Cause now I pay the price<strong>

Me tomo varia semanas estar estable porque sin duda alguna, bien no me encontraba, me arrepentía tanto de todas las veces que no lo dije te amo, de todo lo que me guarde, malditas y estúpidas sorpresas de nada me habían servido el haberle escondido los votos y negarme a practicar con él, quería ver tanto su cara de sorpresa y ahora él no sabía lo que había escrito con devoción para él, al terminar la fiesta le iba a decir de mi embarazo estaba de dos meses, justo el día anterior a la boda me había enterado y quería sorprenderlo pero solo las ideas ahí habían quedado porque ya nada tenía caso.

Al parecer cuando iba rumbo a la playa, un estúpido tráiler se había distraído pasándose deliberadamente el alto estrellándose a un costado de la limosina y cayendo encima de ella, fue imposible salvarlo. Murió el, el chofer de la limosina y el conductor del tráiler, decir que desde ese momento le tenía miedo a los tráilers era poco, les huía y a veces hasta ataques de pánico me daban, con el tiempo los ataques fueron desapareciendo pero aun evitaba a toda costa pasar cerca de uno.

No me atreví a ir al velorio, hasta la fecha no había visitado su tumba, su familia y yo no teníamos casi contacto, solo en navidad y en el cumpleaños de Cat le enviaban juguetes y cartas y yo les mandaba fotos de la pequeña contándoles cómo iba creciendo y que era la viva imagen de su padre, su carácter era igual al de él siempre sonriendo, viéndole el lado bueno a las cosas, no heredo mi torpeza, era toda alegría.

Reuní las fuerzas para marcar el número de Billy, no podía seguir huyendo, tenía que afrontar lo que había pasado y sobre todo hacer que mi pequeña por fin conociera la familia de su padre biológico.

**In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<strong>

-Hola- respondió

-Hola- dije casi en susurro.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla? – decía empezando a impacientarse, no había cambiado nada.

- Billy, es Bella – dije más fuerte.

-¿Bella? – después de tanto tiempo de no contactarme con el de seguro le era difícil acodarse de mi- Bella- al parecer ya me había reconocido – hija que milagro – gracias a Dios parecía que estaba feliz de escucharme, ya me había imaginado reproches de su parte.

- Si, lose y lo siento tanto Billy, jamás debí de alejarme de ustedes, que son como mi familia y sobretodo alejar a mi pequeña de la familia de su padre, lo lamento tanto, lo siento – dije mi voz se empezaba a quebrar.

- No cielo, no pasa nada, fue muy duro para ti, y lo entendemos de verdad, no tienes porque disculparte, nunca te podríamos reprochar, ni guardar rencor sobre nada, hiciste feliz a mi Jacob mientras estuvo con nosotros y no sabes lo infinitamente agradecidos que estamos por eso, gracias – me dijo en un tono tan comprensivo.

- Oh, Billy!, el me hizo la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, no tienes porque agradecerme nada, pero en realidad llamo para saber si estabas ocupado, pensé que te gustaría ver a Cathleen, sé que es un poco tarde – pues eran las 6 de la tarde y ya habían pasado más de 9 años sin que viera a la pequeña en persona – pero quiero que la conozcas.

-Enserio – dijo bastante asombrado – sería perfecto, la familia se reunió hoy en mi casa, tráela hija, siempre serán bienvenidas aquí – nunca pensé que me siguieran teniendo tanto cariño.

- Estaré ahí en menos de una hora.

-Te estaremos esperando- dijo y colgó.

Justo al colgar llego Edward con las niñas, era hora, tenía que decirle que era lo que había pasado en mi vida antes de él, lo lleve a nuestra habitación y le conté una versión corta de lo de paso, me estaba quitando un enorme peso de encima, el siempre tan compresivo me consoló en las partes más difíciles de mi relato y le dije que llevaría a la pequeña a ver a la familia de su padre, no se opuso hasta se ofreció a acompañarme,- esto lo tengo que hacer sola Ed, necesito ir despacio , quédate con Nessie, si – solo asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba ir reconstruyendo poco a poco la relación con la familia de Jake.

**In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The one the one the one<strong>

Al llegar a ese lugar, recordé todavía mas, las largas horas dentro del traller, las caminatas a la playa, los encuentros furtivos en su habitación, todo, me estacione y camine aferrándome a la mano de mi pequeña, ella sabía que su padre biológico, no era Edward y pero nunca le había dicho que se encontraba en el cielo y ella siempre tan inteligente simplemente lo supo, en el camino mientras llegábamos a la reserva le conté a mi pequeña para que terminara de entender, con toques inseguros golpeé la puerta y Billy abrió, haciéndose un lado para que entráramos.

-Pasa querida, oh! Mira pero quien es esta pequeñita tan hermosa – dijo sonriéndole a mi pequeña.

Me voltee hacia mi pequeña – Cat, este es tu abuelo Billy, el padre de tu papá que está en el cielo – no dudo ni un segundo y se hecho en sus brazos gritando abuelo.

Todos la adoraron al instante, platique un poco con cada uno de ellos ahí estaban ahí sus dos hermanas con sus esposos y sus hijos aparte de Billy, al ver como se llevaba tan bien con ellos, pude alfan formar una sonrisa de felicidad.

Me acerque a Billy – disculpa, te quería pedir un favor.

-Si claro, dime – estaba feliz de tener a su nieta con él.

- Me podrías decir donde esta, quiero verlo – por fin después de tantos años, iría a visitarlo.

- Claro que si – se acerco a la mesa y me explico cómo llegar, ofreció que me acompañaran sus hijas, pero yo rechacé su propuesta tenía que ir sola con mi pequeña.

Después de un rato más les pedí que me disculparan, que tenía que ir a verlo, les prometí volver más seguido con la niña y ellos estuvieron más que felices, subí al carro y me dirigí hacia donde lo habían sepultado, llegamos y yo pensaba, y si no me perdona por no haber venido a visitarlo en tantos años, por no haberle traído antes a su hija, al fin baje con mi pequeña, y ahí estaba, me puso enfrente a su lapida donde decía: "Descanse en paz Jacob Black, hijo, amigo, hermano, padre y novio amoroso. 1981-2002".

**In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away**

Toque la inscripción tan detalladamente y abajo de eso decía "Mi sol personal" justo como yo lo llamaba, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y recorrieron mis mejillas.

Y si poder evitarlo más le hable.

-Jake, cariño, te he extrañado tanto, te he traído a tu pequeña para que puedas ver lo grande que ha crecido, sin saberlo te dibujo con dos hermosas alas, eres su ángel guardián, yo… perdona por no haber venido a visitarte antes, discúlpame por favor, quiero que sepas que siempre serás el hombre que amo que nunca amare a alguien como a ti, sabes quiero que escuches mis votos, nunca pudiste escucharlos.

- Yo Isabella Marie Swan, prometo sacarte un sonrisa de tu boca en los días más oscuros – dije esbozando una sonrisa – prometo darte calor con mi amor en los días más fríos, abrigarte con mis brazos y curar tus malestares con mis besos, cocinarte con el corazón, escucharte siempre atentamente aunque solo me estés tomando el pelo – trate de reírme en esta parte – no molestarme cuando me asfixies con tus brazos y hacerme la desentendida al oír tus ronquidos, prometo malcriarte como un niño pequeño, ir al super cuando te acabes la despensa y dejarte comer chucherías mientras vez el futbol con tus amigos pero más que nada prometo siempre amarte y respetarte después incluso que el ultimo latido de tu corazón se escuche, te amo – sollozaba era inevitable y como si me estuviera tratando de reconfortar, una suave brisa , toco mi cara, como una caricia y lo supo el estaba ahí, diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

Fin

* * *

><p>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, atentamente CaroHerrera Team Jacob de corazón. Dejen sus comentarios(:.<p>

Nota: el hotel mencionado si existe y es hermoso *-*


End file.
